Closed face spinning reels typically have a body on which the reel mechanism is mounted, with front and rear housing members defining an enclosure for the reel. When it is desired to have access to the mechanism, as to clean and lubricate it or to dry it if it should become wet, one must disassemble the housing. This requires at least a proper screw driver. Care must be taken not to lose parts or to damage the mechanism.
One solution to the foregoing, has been to provide the reel enclosure with an access opening covered by a removable cap. The cap, to be properly secured within the opening has a plurality of resilient lugs, which upon rotation of the cap, engage a flange within the opening and exert a bias against the flange to hold the cap in place. However, the resiliency of the lugs, tends to permit the cap to be rotated past its proper locked position.
The reel of this application overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above.